kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fargosis
Welcome! - FARGOSIS, Team Coop memeber, the votation zone is open, also you've got my vote to be Director, Congrats. we got new forums there new on the homepage about my big new project just opened today, feel free to check it out sometime -- 20:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice Pic Nice pic you placed on Season 2 of Kid vs Kat; I like it. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll Help I saw your comment on my blog/story page; I'd be glad to help you with a Kid vs Kat comic series. I took Honors English in High School 4 times! So I know how to write good stories. Look me up if you want my help. --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Chat Let's Chat http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Forums we moved the forums, check out the homepage to find out, it my best work yet =D -- 20:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) season 2 February 2010, can you please just tell my how you know? -- 20:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I know becayse one day I went to season 2 guide line and it said Feburary 2010 Bronwyn 20:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm Working On It I'm currently thinking about the storyline; I'll leave a message. HugeKidvsKatFan Season 2 Update I found a video on youtube about a new kat that will appear in Kid vs Kat Season 2; his name is Silver (Silbur in Spanish version) and I found an English translation of the video. --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What's Going On Here? I just looked up the episode, "Bad Horn Day" on a couple of TV Listing websites and they said it already aired in June; I never saw this episode in my LIFE, and my Digital Cable would have picked up on it but it never did. If you have any info on this episode Bad Horn Day please let me know! --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: They have no summary of the show for an episode that already aired and it's only 15 min. long! Please investigate. tip 1. please read http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Png 2. please don't add you images on articles add them to the gallery -- 21:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks, and learn about png, it makes your work more clear and perfect =)-- 22:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) New Pics I'll be posting new pics about Silver and Eleanor real soon; look for them in their respective sections. HugeKidvsKatFan 05:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan png not having a go at you, but please use the png guide on site , it makes you image the best , it removes all the bits on you image so all you get it what you made no mess =)-- 11:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I Understand K, did not know, I was using that pic as a test for something; now I know I can make pics on my new laptop. I have more ideas for the storyboard if u want them, also u can finish the storyboard if u want to! Chapter 2 of my story coming soon; do u want me to help u with Millie's Diary? I remember what each episode was like from Millie's point-of-view. HugeKidvsKatFan 06:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: New Silver Pics coming soon!!! New Diary Entries Check out the new diary entries; all they need are some new pics (I'll leave that to you) The format is Millie has a diary entry for each episode. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan New Content Added! Everything's New! New Sections to Explore: Kat's Inventions Places of Interest Characters have been updated (slightly) New Kat Power discovered New Episodes added to Season 2 One episode has an explanation Check out the New Content! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Make Sure It's Correat! Are you 100% sure everything your posting in Season 2 is correct? and where are you getting your info from? HugeKidvsKatFan 17:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKgvsKatFan Kit?! I heard about her; I'll post the intro to her when I get a chance. P.S: It could be Silver! HugeKidvsKatFan 17:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll Get On It ASAP. I'm busy this weekend but I'll start thinking of ideas. P.S: Why can't I view the first comic vid? It says you removed it! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Think I Figured It Out! The three new Kats to appear in Season 2 of Kid vs Kat: 1) Silver (Looks like Kat but has spiky hair, a bandana, and is white with blue dots I think) 2) Kat's Girlfriend (self-explanatory) 3) Sofia (Rumored to be Silver's Girlfrined or a close friend of Silver) Look at "Kid vs Kat (kat vs kat) comic by Barbara Chamorro on Youtube for more info. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Confirmed Characters! Well. using the process of elimination, this is who will appear in Season 2: 1) Silver 2) Eleanor 3) ????? HugeKidvsKatFan 16:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Personal Images I deleted the images on your userpage because they where personal. Please upload personal images to Image Shack or Photobucket. [[User:Stelercus|'Stelercus']] Talk 20:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I deleted them for the reason I just listed above: They are personal. Personal images do not need to be hosted here, but can be hosted on the Image Shack and/or Photobucket websites. I See Stelecrus paid you a visit as well! I don't like his editing ways; he thinks justcause he a bureacrat he can boss us around and do whatever he wants to the Wikia! I'm currently fixing pages onSeason 1 that don't link thanks to him! I'll look into making you an admin, but I think you need to have a personal video on your user page. Look at my User Page for an example: Look at Avatar Pic Look at Images Look at Videos Look at info about me If you follow these rules or format, youshould have no problem being an admin. HugeKidvsKatFan 18:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Got You Justis Back! Only because it could be used in an episode of Kid vs Kat Season 2! If Stelecrus asks, tell him just that! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan If you are on I'll tell how to be an admin in the chat room. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan My Mistake I know more about Coop, Kat and the episoodes; I'm not that sure of Lorne and Harley so feel free to add to their pages. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Chat Room Kid vs Kat Chat Room is accessible by going to Help/KidvsKatFanChat. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat I'll meet you there ;) --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Sorry I wasn't on when u invited me to chat; me and Parsonsda are the only ones who use it but since u know how just check it often; I'm either editing or in another window. HugeKidvsKatFan 04:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Actually Kat is not a mind reader; during that part, Kat overhears Millie talking about Coop's blanket, and since he is in the room, Kat knows that that was Coop's blanket. He smilies because he knows it's Coop'sand now he has it. I will research your claim about Kat having mind reading powers but this is probably due to the fact that Kat overheard Millie talking to Coop about his blanket. HugeKidvsKatFan 17:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan quick chat meet me here http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- 18:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Got to Get Better Timing You and I; I'm busy doing stuff and your free, when I want to chat you are not on. Oh Boy! If you have any news about Season 2 that's ACCURATE, please don't hesitate to post (we've locked Season 2 Episodes so only High-Ranking Members can edit them). HugeKidvsKatFan 21:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Anything else I should know about? Comic, Episodes, Videos, etc.?) Congrats! I hear you are a Rollback now! HugeKidvsKatFan 19:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan sure =) sure you can, but i think it locked,-- 16:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) could there be a ? More happier picture of hunny-flaff? ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 23:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you on? HugeKidvsKatFan 23:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Nice Chat Let's do it again real soon. Also do me a favor: 1) Please add your name to the PROJECT:FACT NOT FICTION Members Page. 2) Help monitor the Wikia and make sure Tato2000 has creditable posts. 3) Don't be afraid to let any of us know, especially me and Parsonsda, when new info comes out for Season 2. THANKS :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan If you are on meet me in the chat room. HugeKidvsKatFan chat room http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- 12:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Meet Me in the Chat Room and We'll Discuss it Further. HKVKF Nice Chat Post any info you get on Silver and I'll make sure it stays up! HugeKidvsKatFan 21:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'll Get Back to You 1) Need to find time 2) Need to find audio for Windows 7 3) Would have to rehearse the part of Kat HugeKidvsKatFan 16:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Not Now but in a few minutes (give or take 15). I'm hungey, at college, and I'm about to go eat. Talk to you in about 15-30 min. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Have you seen the new projects? I Can Chat Click] --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Come Back if You Are Still on. HugeKidvsKatFan 01:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan No Thank you. But, Thanks for asking. I don't Want To download software that incompatable with Windows 7™ What Could This Mean? THIS WAS TAKEN OFF OF Zap2It! |} HugeKidvsKatFan 17:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan NEW EPISODE!!! New Episode revealed in the Season 2 section; check it out!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 02:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan banning it was Darkchao700 who was demoted for banning stelecus for 1 year for no reason , and i don't know how to reset it =( sorry -- 10:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) You can Come As long as you are on by the time I said in the message. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan 1) I need to find a decent computer 2) Need to go get something to eat 3) Stop spying on my messages! (JK) You can come now! Kid vs Kat --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan